Discocyrtanus pertenuis
''Discocyrtanus pertenuis (Mello-Leitão, 1935) is a member of the genus Discocyrtanus (Laniatores:Gonyleptidae).Kury, AB & Carvalho, RN (2016) Revalidation of the Brazilian genus Discocyrtanus, with description of two new species (Opiliones: Gonyleptidae: Pachylinae). Zootaxa, 4111 (2), 126–144 Taxonomy From the forthcoming Catalogue of the World Opiliones: • Discocyrtus pertenuis Mello-Leitão 1935a: 14, fig. 6 reported as fig. 5; Mello-Leitão 1935e: 101; Mello-Leitão 1936b: 9; H. Soares 1945b: 211; Soares & Soares 1954b: 254; Kury 2003a: 165; Kury & Carvalho 2016: 137, figs. 1a–b, 2d, 3j–l, 9. • Discocyrtus pectinifemur Mello-Leitão 1937b: 290, fig. 1; B. Soares 1945b: 113, fig. 5; B. Soares 1945c: 11; B. Soares 1945e: 239; H. Soares 1945b: 215; Soares & Soares 1954b: 254; Matthiesen 1973: 341; Matthiesen 1975: 372; Matthiesen 1980: 240; Hebling-Beraldo et al. 1980: 125; Hebling-Beraldo et al. 1984: 72; Hebling-Beraldo & Silva-Penteado 1981: 452; Hebling-Beraldo & Mendes 1982: 58; Matthiesen 1983a: 771; Matthiesen 1983b: 1340; Matthiesen 1985: 48; Gnaspini 1995: 138; Gnaspini 1996: 417; Kury 2003a: 164 subjective synonym of Discocyrtus pertenuis Mello-Leitão, 1935 by Kury & Carvalho (2016). ⤖ Discocyrtus pectiniferus (incorrect subsequent spelling): Mora 1990: 582. • Discocyrtus fimbriatus Mello-Leitão 1939b: 347, fig. 3; H. Soares 1945b: 215; Soares & Soares 1954b: 249; Kury 2003a: 163 subjective synonym of Discocyrtus pertenuis Mello-Leitão, 1935 by Kury & Carvalho (2016). • Discocyrtus canalsi Roewer 1943: 21, pl. 1, figs 9, 9a; Soares & Soares 1954b: 247; Acosta 1996c: 214; Kury 2003a: 161 subjective synonym of Discocyrtus pertenuis Mello-Leitão, 1935 by Kury & Carvalho (2016). Diagnosis Area II posterior border not invading space of area III (what occurs in the other Discocyrtanus). Tr IV of ♂ distal apophysis prodorsal like a hook. Fe IV dorsal proximal with 9 spines (iIiIiIiii), different than D. goyazius which has all tiny spines and D. oliverioi comb. nov. and D. tocantinensis sp. nov. that do not have spines in this area. Fe IV proventral medial-distal row of 14 spines, the last 5 spatulate with acuminate extremity (different from the rounded found in D. oliverioi comb. nov. and D. tocantinensis sp. nov.). Type data *''Discocyrtus pertenuis'': ♂ holotype (IBSP 001), BRAZIL, São Paulo, “Guayana”. *''Discocyrtus pectinifemur'': ♂ holotype (IBSP 42, lost); ♀ paratype (MZSP 595), BRAZIL, São Paulo, Cabrália. *''Discocyrtus fimbriatus'': Type(s) (IBSP 84 lost), BRAZIL, Santa Catarina, without further locality data. Locality probably mistaken. *''Discocyrtus canalsi'': ♂ holotype (SMF RII 5329/87), PARAGUAY, without further locality data. Records BRAZIL, São Paulo (H. Soares 1945b). BRAZIL, São Paulo, Guaianaz (B. Soares, 1945e). Porto Cabral (B. Soares 1945b). Rio Claro (B. Soares 1945c; Matthiesen 1973). Distribution (Records with asterisk are from Kury & Carvalho 2016). BRAZIL, Goiás, *Jandaia; *Nova São Simão. Mato Grosso do Sul, *Selvíria. Minas Gerais, *Belo Horizonte; *Uberlândia. Paraná, *Paranavaí. São Paulo, *Botucatu; Cabrália; Guaianaz; *Piracicaba; Porto Cabral; Rio Claro; *São Carlos; *São José do Rio Preto; *São Simão; *Teodoro Sampaio; *Vitória Brasil. PARAGUAY, without further locality data. Notes Discocyrtus canalsi is a senior secondary homonym of Lyopachylus canalsi H. Soares 1945a. References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Article stubs